The Potters Read Harry Potter
by PotterGirl19
Summary: Lily finds a book in the library and reads it with her family. Canon pairings, Swearing, Characters Read the Books fic.
1. Finding the Books

Summary: Lily Potter found some books and wants to read them with the family.

Disclaimer: It's called fan fiction for a reason…

Chapter One: The Books

This Monday was like any Monday at the Potter home. Teddy, Hugo, Rose, Victorie, Domiquine, Louis, The Golden Trio, The Silver Trio, Albus, James, and Lily were wandering the Potter library. Lily was scouring the fiction area when she saw something peculiar.

 _Books about her dad._

She looked again, sure her eyes were fooling her. They were still there.

 **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

 **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

 **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

 **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

 **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

 **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

 **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

"Al! James! G'd over here!" She screamed.

They promptly came running over to her. "What Lil? Why did you scream for us?"

"Look at this." Lily stepped aside to let her brothers look. Their eyes went as big as their mothers antique plates. "I want everyone to read them." She continued. "We can go into the sitting room. Call every one there, but don't explain. I want to shock dad." Albus and James looked at each other. "Just _go"_ Lily said exasperated. They hurried away from her wrath.

"The lot of you get to the sitting room. Lily wants to show you something!"

"Alright James we're coming" his dad, Harry Potter said.

They entered the sitting room to see Lily there already. They sat down and Lily began, "We are here to read some books. Now, dad, could you start the first chapter?" He sighed and stood up. He looked at the cover. "Goddamnit!"

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled.

He sighed again, "If I have to,"

" **Chapter One: The Boy-Who-Lived** "

….…

 _Hello dear readers,_

 _Please for give errors,_

 _This is my first fanfic._

 _See you next time,_

 _PotterGirl11_


	2. The Past Comes to Read

Disclaimer: It's called fan fiction for a reason…

Chapter two: The Past Comes to Read

 **Cha-**

CRASH!

A group of people dropped into the room. There was unmistakable Weasley hair poking out of the bundle of people.

"Geroff me, George!"

"I'm trying Ronniekins!"

"Misters Weasley, we would appreciate it if you could stand up; you're on top of us."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," the twins sang, and leapt off of everyone.

"Okay," Harry (from the present) said, "why don't we all just say our names and the year we're from. I'll start. Harry James Potter; 2017."

"James Sirius Potter; 2017"

"Albus Severus Potter; 2017"

"Lily Luna Potter; 2017"

"Ginny Molly Potter née Weasley; 2017"

"Neville Longbottom; 2017"

"Luna Scamander née Lovegood; 2017"

"Bill Weasley; 2017"

"Fleur Weasley née Delecour; 2017"

"Victorie Weasley; 2017"

"Domquine Weasley; 2017"

"Louis Weasley; 2017"

"Ron Weasley; 2017"

"Hermione Weasley née Granger; 2017"

"Rose Weasley; 2017"

"Hugo Weasley; 2017"

"Teddy Lupin; 2017"

"Harry James Potter; 1992"

"Ginny Molly Weasley; 1992"

"Charlie Weasley; 1992"

"Neville Longbottom; 1992"

"Luna Lovegood; 1992"

"Bill Weasley; 1992"

"Fleur Delecour; 1992"

"Gabrielle Delecour; 1992"

"Ron Weasley; 1992"

"Hermione Granger; 1992"

"Minerva McGonagall; 1992"

"Severus Snape; 1992"

"Albus Dumbledore; 1992"

"Rubeus Hagrid; 1992"

"Remus Lupin; 1992"

"Dobby; 1992"

"Molly Weasley née Prewett; 1992"

"Arthur Weasley; 1992"

"Nymphadora Tonks; 1994"

"Sirius Black; 1994"

"Alaster 'Mad Eye' Moody; 1994"

"James Potter; 1980"

"Lily Potter; 1980"

They finished. "Okay, _now_ can I read?" Everyone nodded. "That's better."

 **Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived…**

….….…

 _Yay! Second chapter and more to come!_

 _The silver trio is Neville, Luna, and Ginny._

 _The golden trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

 _The marauders referrers to_ _only_ _Remus, Sirius and James._

 _Till next time!_

 _PotterGirl11_


End file.
